


Your boyfriend calls me daddy, too.

by Marybelle



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Dom - Freeform, Gay, blowjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 16:51:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16876599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marybelle/pseuds/Marybelle
Summary: In which Archie Andrews turns into a horny mess because of his girlfriends father...oops.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Starts off around season 2: episode 11

Archie was so fucking sick of Hiram. He wished the asshole had stayed in jail. Mr. Lodge was so controlling and toxic, and Veronica was completely blind to it. Archie wanted him gone.  
-  
When Archie burst through the door into his study, Hiram Lodge was flicking idly through papers. His eyes snapped upwards to glare at the teen boy.

‘What are you doing here?’ He sighed, closing a folder.

‘I’m here to talk about your illegal business.’ 

Hiram chuckled dryly. ‘The one your girlfriends involved in?’

‘You are disgusting. Dragging Veronica into this family business garbage. I won’t let you do this!’

‘Too late.’ Hiram held Archie’s gaze as he opened his draw and plucked a paper form from it. He held it out and Archie walked over to take it. His eyes hurried across the writing. It was some sort of business certificate... Veronica’s name was on the corner. Archies eyes went wide.

‘Is this- did she sign this?’ He stammered, looking fearfully into Hiram’s eyes.

‘Yes, she did.’ Hiram taunted dully, eyes filled with confidence.  
Archie recomposed himself and tried to look angry rather then scared.

‘Are you done?’ Hiram smirked.  
‘Fuck you!’ Archie lashed out. He flung his fist toward Hiram’s face and felt warm with reward as it connected to the side of his chin.  
Hiram wiped his bloody nose with the back of his palm.

‘You’ll regret that.’ He jumped out of his chair and thrust his hands around Archie’s neck. Archie writhed in his grasp but the older man was too strong. He gasped for air, clawing desperately against Hiram’s hands. Hiram pushed him backwards against the wall. Archie thrust his knee upwards into Hiram’s groin and he released his grip. Archie choked down oxygen, doubled over panting.

Hiram stood calmly and watched him recompose himself. Archie looked into Hiram’s eyes and saw something darker then he had ever seen. He looked like a predator standing before prey. Archie stood up straight and tried to look like a predator too. 

‘I’ll be glad when Veronica drops you like the scum you are.’ Hiram hissed. 

‘Veronica would sooner drop you then me!’ Archie yelled, stepping forward.

‘You can’t trust that, can you? A girl would rather a father then whatever sort of man you claim yourself to be!’ Hiram knew exactly how to tear Archie down. Archie was running out of options. He could only think of one thing that would hurt Hiram. He stepped forward again, using his height as an advantage. 

‘Your daughter calls me daddy, too.’ Archie shrugged.

Hirams face grew taught as he clenched his teeth. ‘That’s it!’ He screamed, flinging himself forward and throwing a flurry of punches against Archie’s head. Archie did his best to block them but ended up crumpled on the floor. Fuck. Hiram was tougher then he thought.

‘Look at you. You’re pathetic.’ Hiram spat. He kicked Archie in the ribs. Archie grunted.  
He drew a shaky head up to meet Hiram.

‘Fuck. You.’ He protested. Hiram laughed. 

‘You know what you look like down there, Archie? Like a little whore.’ He hummed. 

Archie’s eyes widened. ‘What the fuck are you playing at?’

Hiram’s eyes looked hungrily back at him. Archie tried to stand but fell downwards again. The kick to his stomach had broken something. Or bruised it terribly at least. 

‘Veronica’s not going to be home for the rest of the day. Neither is Mr’s lodge. You should have come later, Archie.’ Hiram muttered absentmindedly. His hands moved down his shirt as he slowly, thoughtfully unbuttoned it.  
Archie had never been more confused. Was he about to get fucking molested by his girlfriends dad? He tried to crawl away, out the door, but Hiram stomped his foot down on Archie’s wrist, causing him to shriek in pain. He pulled it away, thankful to see the bones still seemed intact.  
When he looked up at Hiram, his shirt was completely off. Archie’s head was filling with thoughts he didn’t want to have. One of them being what an excellent body Hiram had. He shook his head furiously, trying to clear it.

Hiram chuckled and moved to stand back over him. Archie saw a noticeable bulge forming beneath Hiram’s pants. The sight made Archie’s stomach shift. 

‘Wha-what are you doing.’ He stammered.

Hiram unbuckled his belt. ‘You know very well what i’m doing.’

Archie whimpered. Hiram’s pants fell to his knees and Archie’s eyes rested upon the older mans underwear... and the sizeable bulge beneath them. Hiram slowly ran his hand through Archies hair. The teenager shivered at the sudden tender touch. He was shaking all over now. In anticipation, perhaps. It didn’t feel like fear. Archie felt almost tranquil. He felt calm. This man clearly knew what he was doing, and if he was to have an experience like this anywhere, perhaps here was the best place.

He tried his best to push his hatred of Hiram out of his mind, and focus on the task at hand.  
Hiram peeled off his underwear and his thick, uncut cock sprung forward. Hiram yanked Archie to his knees by tugging on his hair suddenly. Archie moaned in pain. Hiram held the boy at eye-level with his member. 

‘Open.’ He commanded.

Archie hesitated, then did as he was told.  
Hiram immediently tugged Archie’s open mouth over his cock and down the full length, causing Archie to choke and splutter at the sudden intrusion. Hiram held Archie over his full length for a moment, panting, then pulled him away to allow him to breathe. Archie was gasping for air for the second time that day. 

Hiram still had a firm grip on Archie’s hair, and slowly guided him back over his cock. He begun rhythmically pumping the teenage boys mouth over his member, letting out faint moans of pleasure as he did so. Archie looked up at him and Hiram smiled darkly. His eyes were clouded with lust. Archie’s own pants were becoming uncomfortably tight. He hoped Hiram didn’t notice. He didn’t want him to know this turned him on. 

Fuck! Archie came to his senses. He was supposed to hate this idiot, but here he was on the floor having his mouth used as a cocksleeve for the evil man. Archie tried to convince himself this was a forced thing, but somewhere deep down he knew he could have willed himself upwards, despite the sharp pains in his stomach. 

His thoughts were interrupted by the figure in his mouth suddenly speeding up drastically. Hiram was now thrusting his hips forward whilst also guiding Archie’s head in deeper and deeper movements. Archie begun spluttering again as Hiram thrust his entire member down Archie’s throat. His cock begun to twitch and next thing Archie knew, hot, thick bursts of cum were firing down his throat. Archie spluttered against the wave, choking on his girlfriends fathers cum. 

Hiram sighed loudly as he released his grip on Archie’s hair, letting the boy fall backwards. Archie’s mouth was still full of cum, some dripping down his chin and onto his shirt.

‘You better swallow that. Don’t stain the carpet.’ Hiram ordered, looking down and smirking at Archie. Archie tried to look threatening but it was hard on his knees with cum filling his mouth. He cast his eyes downwards and swallowed the salty mess. Hiram hummed contently.

‘See, Archie? You’re just a pathetic whore.’ He revised, eyes casting downwards to the visible tent in Archies pants. He laughed as Archies face flushed with embarrassment.

‘You’ll have to deal with that at home, boy. Try not to think of me, hmm?’ Hiram teased,  
slipping his underwear and pants back on and throwing Archie a tissue to wipe his mouth.  
Archie hissed and slowly stood up, wiping the cum from his mouth. He grunted as he passed Hiram, slamming his shoulder into the older mans on passing.

‘See you for dinner tonight. I’ll let Veronica know i invited you!’ Hiram called. Archie sighed. That would be an interesting meal.


	2. Dinner party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dinner goes well. Afterwards, not so much.

As soon as he got home, Archie sprinted upstairs to his room, his whole form aching. Archie carefully lay down on the bed, body sighing with relief. There was a missed call from Veronica on his phone. He couldn’t answer. Not just yet. 

Archie threw off his pants and underwear. and looked dejectedly down at his erect member. How did that turn him on? Wasn’t he straight? Archie whimpered as he let his hand slowly brush over his cock. He tried to think about Veronica, but it just wasn’t working. 

Hiram came to mind. Archie instantly felt his core heat up. He pumped his cock, up and down. He tried to match the rhythm from his memory. This time, it wasn’t his mouth that Hiram was using. He had Archie over the desk... Mr. Lodge showed him what a whore he really was. Archie’s body rocked as he hurtled towards finishing. He couldn’t help it. He moaned the first name that came to mind.  
‘M-Mr Lodge, oh god!’   
And that was all he needed. Archie finished faster then he ever had.

-

‘Hey, are you coming to dinner tonight?’ Veronica chirped over the phone.

Archie winced. He had no excuse.   
‘Yeah. Yeah sure. I’ll see you at 7?’

‘Sounds good!’

-

Veronica was still doing her makeup when Archie arrived. Hiram opened the door. Archie blushed. Hiram’s face looked as stern and blank as ever.   
‘Hello, Archie. How... pleasant to see you again.’ He greeted.  
‘Thanks Mr. Lodge.’  
That name felt dirty now. All Archie could think about was the way he moaned it just hours before. He tried to stop himself from blushing again. Hiram’s eyes flickered down to Archie’s groin.

‘Seems you sorted it.’ He remarked casually, walking back into the dining room and leaving Archie standing in the doorway. He shut it behind him and begged silently for Veronica to come out soon. 

It was just him and Hiram sitting at the dining table for what felt like hours but was probably only a few minutes. Hiram sipped at his drink and seemed to thoroughly enjoy watching Archie squirm in his seat. Archie was just trying to avoid eye contact.  
Finally, Veronica walked out. She smiled warmly at Archie and took her seat next to him. She placed a comforting hand on his thigh. Archie tried not to twitch.

Mr’s Lodge came out with the meal soon after, gave Hiram a quick peck on the cheek then sat down.

The dinner went well. Archie eventually got over his nerves by focusing all his attention on Veronica. She didn’t have any problem with that, of course. She drunk up the attention happily. Hiram didn’t seem happy with the blatant flirting at the table, however. His face seemed to get darker and his eyes stormier every time Archie looked over at him. 

When it was time for him to leave, Veronica gave Archie a dramatic kiss right before her father. It seemed she was trying to prove something, too. 

‘Wait, Archie, can i have a small discussion with you in the study?’ Hiram asked suddenly. Veronica looked at Archie with concern. 

’sure, Mr. Lodge.’ He replied, kissing Veronica once more before walking off with her father.  
His unbothered act only lasted until Hiram closed the doors to the study, then Archie begun to practically shake like a leaf. 

‘Are you trying to prove something, kid?’ Hiram demanded.

Archie shook his head. ‘N-no sir.’

Hiram raised his eyebrow then lent in close to Archie, speaking in a harsh whisper. ‘If you’re trying to prove you’re only interested in my daughter- well, i can bet my whole business it wasn’t her that came to your mind when you were fixing that little problem of yours.’ He challenged, roughly cupping his hands around Archies groin and squeezing, encouraging a slight yelp from his daughters beloved.

Archie’s knees felt weak. He resisted bucking his hips against Hiram’s grasp. His whole body was inflamed with desire. This man did something to him... something sinful. Mr. Lodge was smiling knowingly. He could see, clearly, that this boy was in the palm of his hand- quite literally, perhaps. Hiram released his grip. Archie let out a deep breath he didn’t even realise he was holding.

‘Tomorrow. Same time. Now get out.’ Hiram commanded, flinging the door of the study open. 

Walking out of the house was difficult nursing such an erection. Veronica wanted another hug, and she felt it against her. Obviously, she thought it was because of her. She giggled, pleased.

‘Sorrry. I’ll make it up to you.’ Veronica promised, winking. Archie played along and whispered, ‘you better!’ before walking out.


End file.
